User talk:Ber.midnight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Legacy of Kain Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Priestess.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Baziel (Talk) 17:12, June 27, 2011 Hey Ber Alright there. Nice to see you. For adding pics, I was gonna say you can just click the 'add a photo' link in the toolbar when you edit but you seem to have got the hang of putting the pic in the infobox (edit - sorry, a minor coding thing but easily sorted ;-) ) . I believe there are basic tutorials (and some minor pointers on help and the community portal) around for how things work and how to edit/post etc but It should all be fairly straightforward on the default WYSIWYG mode, let me know if you're having any difficulties. My home has a basic plan of what should be going on, but don't let that restrict you ;-) ...Actually I was meaning to ask the other day, did you have any prima guides? I've got e-copies of BO2 and Defiance if you would like?; afraid my SR1 and 2's are physical oh and one more thing, if you you use a talk page, click 'signature' or put four ~ symbols and it comes up like this: Baziel 18:09, June 27, 2011 (UTC) *yeah cool, I'm at Baziel.LoKWiki@hotmail.co.uk. Baziel 19:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images and Background Hi Ber, Sorry, but you'd probably have to talk to Dubiel image and graphical issues - though I have a'' little ''Web design experience, that side of it is something I not too good at (or not too good at making it look pretty lol), so I delegate to Dubiel on those issues. I know he's been working on some graphical, background and front page updates for the Anniversary, but not sure beyond that. Help is usually appreciated if you've got spare time though - the more of us pitch in, the quicker it reaches a good quality and the more peer-reviwed it gets. Gotta admit I'm a bit more of a night-owl, so you're quite lucky to have found me up and logged in at this time - I'm well confused at the moment by that big yellow thing in the sky - it's burning my eyes (and not raining on me for the first time in ages). LOL And surely it's BST now?lol - not that you'd notice the 'S' right now - Anyway I must be off Baziel 09:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Site design Well hello Ber - great to see you here! :) To be honest, I handle the graphics here out of necessity; I'm no designer, and certainly not professional. That said, I'm willing to work at improving things. So if you want to edit the style of the site, or even simply tell me what to do, I have no problem deferring to you and trying to implement any/all of your feedback. On the subject of the front page - I was indeed considering a slideshow, but haven't looked into it too deeply, so I will happily accept any images or material you already have. I haven't put much thought into the redesign of the page yet, but I know it would ideally include the current main 16 categories (one or two of which will definitely be changed or replaced, but there'll still be a total of 16), the featured article and media obviously, and a revamped external links box (probably with banners, and adding a few missing sites ;)). I would probably get rid of the "Did you know" section, which has proven sort of obsolete because neither Baz nor I have had time to edit it frequently. Instead, I'd add a "Support the series" box with links to the GoG downloads, etc. There is one thing about the current design that bugs me a lot: we really need a better repeatable texture for use in the Navboxes and other tables. Currently we use the same green texture from the background, but it's a fairly poor solution, and if you have any replacements, or if you know where to get some, I would be very grateful indeed. I've got access to the entire texture library from all five games, and I find that there are very few useful images for a site interface - I've tried testing many of them, but none really work perfectly. So a new one might have to be original material. Re: the background addition. I like that idea, but it's my personal preference to maybe not use BO2 Kain to represent the series... some would argue that he carries negative connotations, if you know what I mean :P I guess that would also depend on whether we can find another background texture too. Anyway, let me know your thoughts. Thanks very much again for your offer friend! --LoK-Aevum 22:44, July 12, 2012 (UTC)